This invention concerns lampshades.
The transportation of lampshades from factories to customers, such as wholesalers and retailers, involves a significant problem in economics. Lampshades of the kind comprising a framework having a covering of fabric or other sheet material are generally very light but occupy a considerable space; as a result, the costs involved in relation to transport can represent a significant, even a major proportion of the cost price thereof.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lampshade construction which is such that the components thereof can be put together into a relatively small package as a kit from which the eventual purchaser or user can assemble his or her own lampshade without the need to use any tools or equipment in relation to constructing the framework thereof.